Treetops:
Arguably the most dangerous of the sanctuaries, given that it is right above the ground - considered human land, and absolutely uninhabitable by the subhumans. Yet somehow, they’ve managed to figure out a way to cohabitate. Without the humans knowing, of course. The fae, elves and other subhuman races that first lived in the woods created quite the magical and well protected home for themselves. The only danger that comes to those who find themselves at home in the trees comes from the humans using explosives on the forest itself - though until this point, they haven’t seemed inclined to do so. Not as though there is no escape from their treetop sanctuary - portals through to the mound, as well as passageways that lead through to the caves. The treetop homes are made of what seems to be a mix of treehuts, and different manners of home enchanted so that from below, it is impossible to see them. With the density of the treetops and the enchantments the elves used when creating the treetop maze, it is all but impossible to see it from above or below. The wooden bridges and houses seem to travel for miles, up the trees, down the trees. Some of them hidden so far up that to get there is all but a labyrinth in and of itself. The treetop hideouts are secured with magic, rope and wood. Houses, barracks, armouries, a jail, storage… they all but have everything in the trees, there is no need for them to come down past the magic and the shields, and if they do? Well… its dangerous, of course. Each level of the sanctuary seems to represent a level of ‘trust’. Five levels in total. Level one Where all of the captives and untrusted are kept. This level is fairly close to the ground, close enough that if they wanted to, it wouldn’t at all take much to let those on the ground know of their whereabouts, or to just throw someone down to the forest floor. It is made primarily of cells and barracks for some soldiers, nothing of any real importance is kept on this level at all. Theres a smaller infirmary, but it seems to be just the bare minimum at best. Level two The people who have made it off the prisoner level. Still not really trusted with anything important, but trusted enough that they can have a place with a bed, access to food, water, social areas. Once they get to level two, their ability to access level one is removed. They will no longer be able to see the new prisoners and arrivals, making sure to keep rumors from spreading and secrets kept as that - secrets. It really is a labyrinth, the second level having its own way down to the forest floor without access to the first floor - the only way to get back there being by guards. These are your ‘entry level’ barracks and living quarters. Level three The trusted. They’ve spent enough time in the sanctuary to be trusted by those of high rank, and for those who live in the Sanctuary to know that they will not be a danger or a risk to those who have been there ever since the war began. There are more common living spaces, more personal spaces. There are wide, open deck areas that look out over the forest. Training areas, sparring rooms. Medical facilities, all beautifully designed and carved all but from the forest itself. A labyrinth of wooden bridges, hammocks, beautiful rooms and spaces for all those that call this forest compound their home. Level three has access down to level to, level two does not have access up to level three. Their are exits on every level, although the most prominent one is on level two. Level four Where the low ranking ‘officials’, guards and soldiers keep their barracks as well as the armory, development, and anything akin to any official business. The office of those who run the place, any intelligence from various sources. All held here, as well as multiple open areas for sparring and combat training. This is also the place where the ‘specialised’ cells are. The cells of the prisoners either sub-human or human of high importance, as well as items that may be of high value. If anyone who is not allowed to be on this level is found up here, they will be captured and detained - if not shot on sight. Level five This level is entirely restricted, unless you are those of the highest rank in the Sanctuary. This is their personal barracks, and not much else. There is all those things of the absolute most valuable level of intelligence or worth kept there, as well as the general ‘currency’ for the Sanctuary. Anyone at all wandering up on level five without restriction may not even get the choice of life, they may well just be killed on sight.